


Clap Clap

by Keenir



Series: My Sif and Thor multiverse [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (actually that's what Bilbo asked too), Gen, Harvey - Freeform, this was supposed to be Angst...what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor does not exist.  Sort of.<br/>(Frigga explains, then Odin does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clap Clap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Angst day at the ThorSif community in Tumblr.

"You asked to see me, Queen Frigga?" Sif asked, and was bid sit near the loom.

"I shall tell you a thing I have kept close for all my sons' lives," Frigga said to Sif. "Thor is not real."

Sif remembered her father saying that Odin had overthrown Queen Ve - Odin's sister and predecessor - when madness had come for her, and Sif wondered if this was madness or just obscure humor. "Mi'lady?" Sif asked.

"Oh, he is real in most senses - he can eat and handle objects and people well enough," and deliberately did not pay heed to if Sif's cheeks and ears and neck flushed. "Thor my son can speak and hear...but he is entirely magical. Think of him as a more capable version of Loki's illusions, or our peoples' holograms - one which does not evaporate when a person touches it or passes through it."

"None pass through Thor."

"Testament to my skill at magickcrafting," Frigga said. "Though I could not correct for the inbuilt habit of the spell, to echo confidants and some nearby."

"Echo?"

"You have known him for millenia, Sif," Frigga said. "Have you not known him to be swayable, that his mood oft reflects those near him?"

Sif nodded. _His appetite increases when engaged with Volstagg, his libido and tongue are quicker around Fandral, and he is awash with the rush of battle around myself...and a glint in his eye which could be care._ "I have. But this is normal - all children do this."

"Which makes it so useful," Frigga said.

Rather than wonder if Frigga had ever been a spymaster, "But Loki..." Sif thought to ask. _Surely Loki would have noticed that amount of magic. And destroyed it._

"Competition and hatred have a weakness," Frigga said. "There must be an object for them to move against."

_And makes him less likely to peer too closely._ "Loki's rage ensures Thor's survival," Sif asked, and would keep that in mind.

"Yes," said Frigga, torn about that.

"But..." and shut her mouth.

"Ask it, Sif. I offer you an answer."

The one word burned Sif's throat as she asked it: "Why?"

"Not fear or envy, Sif, worry not; it was a different breed of concern. Your mother Jarnsaxa and the others, they gave Odin the infant Heimdall. There were others, I know. And there I stood, empty. Odin and I were happy despite that." Frigga looked off into the middle distance, at something only she could see. "And then Jotunheimr surrendered, and he brought home an infant...Loki...and, on an impulse, I crafted a playmate for him, a slightly older brother to help him in the universe," and her sigh carried her opinion on how that had worked.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dark Elves destroyed. Convergence completed. Thor departing Asgard.

"Approach, Sif Jarnsaxasdottir," Odin said from the throne.

Sif complied, obeyed. And thought, for a flicker of a second, she saw Loki sitting upon the throne.

Odin smiled. "You begin to understand. My Frigga is no more; thus in a century, perhaps two, I will come to no longer exist. By that time, Thor will sit upon the throne. And you will be seated at his side as queen or as foremost advisor, an advisor as Loki too would have been."

"Loki...?"

"Is truly dead," Odin assured her. "You see he and I upon this throne because it is a thing you would have expected of him, to appear to be me - without Frigga's mind to stabilize me, I may not evermore keep so steady as I have." Odin materialized a stone above Sif's hand, which she caught. "That will alert you to if Thor begins to fade or in other ways cease prematurely - he has gone to Midgard, which carries little magic of its own."

"I will go to Midgard, then," Sif said.

"And offer what words? Thor does not know his nature, and would not think you jealous. He believes himself to be real, believes himself to be cared for and possessing of friends - that is part of what sustains the magic responsible."

"He will not know the truth," Sif vowed, though her heart knotted to have to hold a truth from him for any reason.

"Then go," Odin said.

Sif started to obey, but then stilled herself. "My king...Queen Frigga...?"

Sensing her question, Odin nodded. "In truth, I died of my wounds not long after returning from the War with Jotunheim. Frigga kept my memory and strength alive by ever being my support. Be it as love or friend, you well may find yourself Thor's lifeline much as Frigga was mine."

_Not the lifeline I had thought to be, but not a terrible one, either._ Sif thought, and went to fetch the Warriors Three and Amora - in case magic was needed; _she owes me big, already_ \- to go to Midgard, the five of them.

**Author's Note:**

> "Clap your hands if you believe."  
> \--Peter Pan.


End file.
